Hidden Lies
by awesomegal11
Summary: When Edward and Bella get paired up for a school project, Edward's popularity and Bella's simple life go down the drain.


Chapter 1

Bella's Point of View

My old red truck revved into one of the last parking spaces. There were still people crowding around, so I knew I wasn't late. Only just on time. My eyes searched for a friend, and I spotted Angela sitting by herself reading a book. Her bag was strewn next to her; a few books tumbled out. She was sitting on a bench with the sun in her eyes, and I looked around noticing all the shady spots were taken.

I gathered my bag from the passenger seat and jumped down from the truck. There were still a few minutes until the bell, so everyone was soaking up the sun before classes begun. It was the first day back from spring break at Forks High, and already I could tell whose tan was real or fake.

I sat down next to Angela. She had a real tan from her holiday in California, and had only come home yesterday. Unfortunately I'm as white as an albino and don't tan.

"Hey, Angela," I said, taking my timetable out to remind me what subject I had. "How was your holiday?"

"It was really good..." she started to explain to me what she got up to. I couldn't help noticing how her eyes kept flickering to her ex-boyfriend. It was Ben, and he was putting on a big show making out with Jessica. She used to be our friend, but she ditched us a while ago and started hanging with other girls.

Angela had barely gotten up to the 3rd day of her trip when the bell went. We packed our stuff up and walked to class along with others, though some were more arrogant than others.

"Excuse me, seniors coming through."

A tall and burly guy with broad shoulders and his posse of jocks following him, shoved pass, and made an effort of looking as though he owned the school. His name was Emmett, and he was defiantly on mine and Angela's list of People to Not Mess With.

As Angela and I trudged on to our lockers, a large group of guys caught our eye crowding around a tall, skinny blonde chick. Angela and I shared a knowing look, and we knew she'd be joining the popular table soon. I grabbed my things for the next period—English Literature—and sat down waiting for homeroom to begin.

After a few more minutes our homeroom teacher came through the door looking rather stressed. He eventually quietened us down and then introduced us to the new girl that I saw before in the hallway. She was a lot prettier up close, and had legs like a model. Her hair was straight and silky, long and blonde like honey. Her jeans alone probably cost more than my whole outfit. All the boys were gaping at her, and if a fly went into their mouth I'm sure they would barely notice.

"I'm Rosalie; just call me Rose, though. I come from Florida, and I live with my Mother."

She took the first vacant seat she saw and had a chat to the girl next to her.

Angela continued talking about her experience with her family in California while everyone crowded around the new girl. From where I was sitting, it was almost as if she didn't like the attention.

The next bell went and Angela waved me off as she went off to a different class. English Literature was only a few rooms down, so I was one of the first people to arrive. I got out the play we were reading, Romeo and Juliet, and started to read ahead. As I was concentrating on the words, I didn't notice the figure standing in front of me before she spoke.

"Can I sit here?"

The new girl, Rose, was looking expectantly at me with her books placed neatly in her hands. The tables were arranged in rows, and where she wanted to sit was the last seat in the row. I wondered why she would want to sit here, all alone.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said.

"Cool." She sat down and put her books on the desk. "I'm Rose; I think I saw you in homeroom."

I nodded and slowly put my book down. "I'm Bella."

"Cute top," she commented, smiling, but I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or being sarcastic. I was wearing a blue long sleeve button up top and I thought it was pretty plain.

"Thanks. Nice jeans."

At that moment Mr Rae walked in and everyone was in their seats. Well, besides one empty seat at the end of the row, which I knew who belonged to.

"I hope you've started reading Romeo and Juliet, because we'll be doing a lot of work on it," Mr Rae said, his books thumping on his desk.

"Sorry, sir, I haven't," said a loud and obnoxious voice I knew too well. "I don't believe in, you know, the L-word." It was Edward Cullen, the guy all girls swooned over just because of his looks. His green eyes, his dark brown curly hair, his tall and muscular body...If he wasn't such a douche I might actually consider liking him. Maybe.

Edward's eyes scanned the room and when they fell on Rose's he gave her a wink and a smirk.

"Well, Edward, if you don't read the book you'll flunk this class and won't go to college. Take a seat and don't come to class late again." After that Mr Rae acknowledged Rose and told us to either read the book or continue with some other work he left on the board.

I'd barely read a sentence when Rose nudged me. "What a jerk, don't you think?" she said, agitated.

Glancing at her, I said, "who?"

"That Edward guy," she whispered.

"Yeah, I agree, but we're the only girl's in the school who think that. Well, along with my friend Angela," I muttered.

"Okay, well I know who to hang with then. And it's defiantly not those bitches."

Rose and I only had one other subject together, which was Gym, but it wasn't as bad as me and Angela because we only had Biology together. The bell went signalling lunchtime. Angela and I never order from the cafeteria because we think it wastes time, so we sat by our usual table in the corner. The jocks—including Edward and Emmett Cullen—and the cheerleaders sat on the other side of the cafeteria. Even avoiding them, we could still hear what they got up to because of their loud voices.

I noticed Rose walking over to our table, and she waved and smiled to us. Smiling uneasily, I quickly explained to Angela that she isn't as bitchy as she looked. Edward came ip behind her, and I think she noticed because she dropped her smile.

"Hey, Rose, you should sit with us," Edward said, and winked just like he did earlier, making any girl drop to her knees.

Rose hardly noticed his charm. "No, thanks, I'm sitting with Bella and Angela." She pointed over to us and I quickly averted my eyes, starting a mindless conversation with Angela. I could still feel his eyes burning in my back even though I was facing Angela.

"You sure? There's plenty of free spaces—"

For the first time I've known Edward, a girl cut him off. "No, I'm fine with them." Rose walked over to our table, her salad and dignity in her hands, rolling her eyes, and asked once she was standing in front of us, "can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure," Angela and I said simultaneously.

"Good, because if I got rejected from you guys I don't think anyone would want to sit with me after that," she said and took her plastic fork from her container to take a bite of her salad.

"Edward would," I suggested.

"Nah, now he'll just play hard to get," Rose said as she swallowed. "Believe me, I know boys, and most of them are dicks, just like Edward."

"Oh, we know, not that we've been with many guys," I said.

"Who?" Rose asked.

Angela spoke up, "I was with that guy over there on the jerk table with his arm around the curly haired girl." Rose scanned the table for him. "Ben was an ass, I was with him all year, and then he dumped me for her and suddenly became 'cool' just because he's a jock and not with me anymore." I know Angela had a hard time getting over Ben because he was her first boyfriend. They'd known each other since elementary school.

"That sucks," Rose sympathised. "Once I was with a guy and I caught him making out with a girl in college. He didn't even realise I was in the same room as him so I poured my whole drink all over him."

We laughed.

Rose turned to me. "What about you?"

I shrugged. "No one interesting," I said, and Angela shot me a questioning look.

She nodded and no one said anything for a while; Rose staring off across the cafeteria, and Angela eating her sandwich quietly.

"Who's the big guy with the black curly hair sitting next to Edward at the end of the table?" Rose asked suddenly, glancing at the jerk table.

"Emmett Cullen, Edward's older brother," I said, wincing.

"He kind of scares us," Angela piped up, and tucked a strand of her almost black hair from her eyes. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, does he have a girlfriend?"

Angela and I looked at each other and we both shrugged. "Probably," I said finally.

"Well, okay, what do you guys have next?" Rose had hardly had half of her salad when she put the lid back on.

"I have Algebra," I told her with a sigh.

"I have Photography," Angela said, smiling.

"Cool, me too!" Rose exclaimed, and we made an easy conversation until the bell went.

As I trudged along to my truck after the last bell went, someone bumped into me. It was Emmett Cullen, and his expression was exactly the same as when he first arrived at the school this morning. A small girl with the same colour hair was trailing behind him, her clothes looking like a new fashion statement. She only looked about 14-years-old. I figured she was his younger sister.

"Sorry," he apologised for bumping into me, and I shot him a small smile. Starting to walk again, I heard him call, "Hurry up, Ed!"

Though when I was almost at the truck I heard his footsteps again, peeking behind me I saw his sister and Edward waiting near their car. They were staring at me.

"Hey, uh..." Emmett scratched his head. "What's your name?"he asked.

Even though I was confused with why he was talking to me, I replied, "Bella."

"Who's that girl you were sitting with? Rosie?" he asked, though from his grin I knew that he knew her name.

"Yeah, Rose," I said shortly.

"Hm, Rosie...tell her I said 'hi'," Emmett said and walked off to where his siblings were, waiting against a shiny silver Volvo.

As I drove away from Forks High I realised that already two Cullen boys were crushing on the new girl.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
